Shinigami Throw the Craziest Parties
by Soten-ni-zase
Summary: Ichigo is invited to a Halloween Party in Seireitei and discovers just how crazy things can get when dealing with the Death God's. Rated for mild Swearing, Hinted pairings take them as you see them.


Okay I know I should be working on "Transcending Time" but I really really wanted to do a Halloween fic, mainly because I've never done a Holiday fic before, and I've got NOTHING to do for Halloween, no parties to go to or anything, plus the plot bunnies were going crazy. Also I'd like to appologize in advance for leaving out Chijiro, Omaeda, Hanataro, Komamura, and Iba but I have reason's

I forgot about Chijiro, Omaeda is with his family, Hanataro had fallen ill, Komamura doesn't like Halloween and Iba stayed with his Taichou.

**WARNING: This story contains a sugar high Hitsugaya Toshiro and thus OOC Hitsugaya Toshiro, but this is just my view of how he'd react to large amounts of sugar since I really doubt he eats any of the candy Ukitake gives him.**

Disclaimer: I do not will I ever own Bleach, I also don't own Twilight and I don't want to.

Rated for swearing

**

* * *

4:32 P.M.**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"_I can't believe I'm doing this_." I thought to myself as I stared at the Sekaimon that Urahara had set up, we had been invited to a Halloween party. When I first got the invite I thought it was some sort of joke, I mean who throws a Halloween party in the middle of a war? Apparently the Shinigami did, they'd even gone so far as to sign a cease fire with Aizen for the last week of October so they'd have enough time to set up the party.

"What they hell are they thinking?" I ask myself as I look over my friends and their costumes. Chad had decided to be a Mexican wrestler, Uryu was a vampire and he actually made everyone else's costumes. Orhime was...well I couldn't tell she looked like she was either an orange ghost or orange jello, though knowing her she was the ghost of orange jello. Then there was Urahara and Yoruichi. Yoruichi was a mummy, if you could call her that she only had bandages around her chest and hips and Urahara...Urahara was going as Kurotsuchi.

"Ichigo...hey...Ichigo, come on we're going to be late." Orihime said waving her hand in front of my face. "Right...let's go." I reply with a slight chuckle at her excitement. "_I suppose I might as well try and enjoy myself_." I think as a approach the Sekaimon, Uryu and Chad had gone through all ready and Orihime was waiting for me.

"Yo Ichigo, 'bout time you got here!" Called a voice the moment I stepped through the other side of the Sekaimon. I look to see who it was and froze standing before me was a man wrapped up almost entirely in bandages, the only exception being the area around his eyes, and the mess of red hair spilling out from beneath the bandages. "R-Renji?" I ask unsure if it really was the Fukutaichou of the 6th division under the mummy costume. "Yeah...you got a problem or something?" Renji asks me with an irritated look in his eyes. I just shake my head no. "Hey Renji, where's Rukia?" Orihime asked suddenly, I looked around realizing for the first time that Rukia wasn't here.

"She's at the party waiting for us." Renji said calmly before turning around and walking away. "You guys coming or what?" He calls back, irritated. I roll my eyes as I begin to follow, I was kinda curious what everyone else went as. I yawn slightly trying to ignore the slight itching on my skin, I was covered with paint giving the illusion that I was made up of multiple body parts, I was a zombie after all. "Well, we're here." Said Renji pulling me from my thoughts.

I take a deep breath preparing myself for whatever was behind the door, if it was a normal Halloween party I wouldn't be this nervous but then this wasn't a normal Halloween party, this was a Halloween party thrown by shinigami, and in all honesty they were some of the craziest people I'd had ever met.

When the door first opened everything seemed relatively calm and even normal, though that was probably because the party was only just starting no one was drunk or hyped up on sugar yet. Orihime had all ready raced off to find Rangiku getting a few stares as she passed by and Uryu just slipped in unnoticed, Chad just stood behind me while Yoruichi made her entrance drawing a lot of attention. Urahara followed suit causing the room to grow quite before someone, I'm thinking Ikkaku laughed loudly "Nice costume!" He added I could tell by the sound of his voice he was grinning.

I finally stepped into the room myself allowing Chad in as well, before I surveyed the room trying to find Rukia, when I did I almost wished I hadn't, I had expected her to be dressed as Chappy but, she wasn't...no she was probably the farthest thing from Chappy, her costume was simply a pink she-devil...a very skimpily dressed pink she-devil. "_Oh My God_!" I think in shock unable to tear my eyes away, I subconsciously grab my nose, my face turning bright red.

After a moment or two I noticed Byakuya standing beside her and I was able to look away, stifling a laugh. Byakuya was dressed as a devil, just a regular devil....in TIGHT RED SPANDEX! It was too much I almost couldn't bare it, it was just to hilarious I was kinda wondering why no one else looked like they were about to bust a gut.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Someone ask from behind me I turn to look and realize it was Rukia. "Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to get out with out bursting out laughing. "So...nice costume." I say having calmed down. "Thanks, Uryu made it for me!" Rukia said happily beaming with pride at the compliment. "That's...nice, um where's Toshiro?" I asked after a moment, I was half expecting him to have skipped out on the party. "Hitsugaya-Taichou is over by one of the candy bowls with Yachiru." Replied Rukia pointing in the direction of said candy bowl, but that didn't sound quite right for one Toshiro didn't get along with Yachiru, or at least he guessed they didn't Yachiru was really hyper and childish, something Toshiro didn't like.

I shake my head as I head over to the candy bowl Rukia had pointed to once I had pushed past some of the others and could see them, I was a little stunned by Toshiro's costume...he was covered in, white fur...with a tail, it actually took a few seconds for me to realize that Toshiro was a werewolf. I blink a couple times before looking down at Yachiru who was beside him, she was a princess but something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it "Hey Toshiro, Yachiru having fun?" I ask with a smile as I wave at the two youngest shinigami, or at least youngest looking.

Toshiro turned around and glared half-heartedly a lolly-pop sticking out of his mouth, I noticed that was unusual since he didn't seem to like candy either but then maybe he did and just never showed it, I also noticed he had claws on his hands and feet, realistic ones at that, as well as realistic wolf ears poking up through his hair. I had to hold in a chuckle, Toshiro probably had no idea just how cute he looked as a white werewolf.

"Nice costume." I say with as straight a face as possible before looking down at Yachiru who was bouncing up and down happily, that's when I realized what was so off about her costume, for one there was a huge knife sticking out of her chest and two her dress was covered in blood, and I half expected it to be real. I ended up just staring at the pink haired little girl with a shocked expression on my face.

"Ichii isn't my costume great? I'm the princess that didn't live happily ever after." Yachiru exclaimed I guess she sensed my confusion. "Of course you are." I say exasperatedly. "HEY KEN-CHAN!! ICHII IS HERE!!!" She suddenly yelled over the music that I hadn't noticed playing before, and I could feel Kenpachi approaching, his reiatsu flaring slightly.

"Heh 'bout time ya got here, Ichigo." Kenpachi says in a menacing tone as I turn slowly to face him, and I swear my heart stopped. Kenpachi looked scarier than he ever had before, he was covered with black fur, he had realistic claws on his hands and feet and realistic tattered wolf ears sticking out of his hair, which I barely noticed wasn't in it's normal spiked fashion, making him look even scarier. The worst part was the blood on his claws, most likely real. "...er, yeah." I say dumbly.

"bah, what the hell, you so scared 'bout, I ain't allowed to fight 'ya tonight." Kenpachi said slightly irritated, he apparently wasn't happy about that. "But at least there's gonna be a lot a sake." He said happily. "Uh...okay." I said softly taking a deep breath, then I finally realized that Kenpachi, was a werewolf too. "_It so strange how the same costume can look so different on two different people_." I thought as I turned away to find a place to sit down, once I did I walked over and sat down with an exasperated sigh.

"This is going to be a looong night." I whispered to myself as I looked over at everyone else, taking in what or who they were dressed as. "Figures." I mumbled spotting Kurotsuchi and Nemu, Kurotsuchi was dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh, and Nemu was a Pharaoh's slave, and of course she was barely wearing anything. "Sicko." I added with a scoff, dude was seriously creepy no wonder Urahara decided to go as him.

"Hi Ichigo!" I heard a female voice call me and when I looked up my face fell, it was Rangiku and of course she was wearing a very slutty outfit. "Errr..." I say dumbly unable to form coherent sentences. "I'm a witch." She said happily and drunkenly "_Yeah, if she was a hooker_." I thought my eyes twitching as I stared at her. Rangiku was barely wearing anything, the only thing that showed she was a witch was her hat. "That's nice." I finally say after a few moments.

"Have you seen Taichou's costume? Isn't he the cutest?" Rangiku said cooing as she spoke. I decided not to answer her since, she would most likely tell Toshiro and though he was really cute in his costume, I knew better than to admit it out loud, I didn't have death wish.

After several minutes Rangiku left to rejoin Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru and Shuhei for what looked like a drinking game. I shook my head again at their costumes, Ikkaku was a hippie, Yumichika, Prince Charming "_What a surprise_." I thought rolling my eyes. Izuru was...the grim reaper? and finally Shuhei was William Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean.

I glanced to the side and noticed the candy bowl Yachiru and Toshiro had been at was empty and they were no where to be seen. I know I should be scared but I just don't care. I reached into the pocket of my torn pants and pulled out a piece of candy and popped it into my mouth, bored. Then I went back to looking over everyone else's costumes.

It didn't take me long to spot Soi Fon talking with Yoruichi and surprise, surprise, she was dressed as a sexy black cat. "_Hold on_." I thought hit by sudden realization and began looking around the room trying to spot all the female shinigami, first was Momo, Toshiro's childhood friend was an angel, only she barely had any clothes on, then there was Isane and her sister Kiyone they were both wearing black spandex, apparently they were some sort of secret agents. After a good 3 minutes I finally spotted Unohana-Taichou, she was a sexy nurse. and then finally there was Nanao and she was dressed as "_Oh my god_." I thought bringing my head into my hands. Nanao was dressed as a Playboy Bunny of all things "_Why are all the girls, except Yachiru and Orihime dressed like sluts_?" I asked myself softly shaking my head in my hands.

"...let's see, who does that leave?" I asked looking up at the crowd again. "I'm pretty sure...that just leaves Yamamoto Soutaichou, Ukitake and Kyoraku." I mumbled standing up to find the two dual zanpakuto wielders. Once I found them I shook my head in amusement, Kyoraku was Captain Jack Sparrow and Ukitake was a doctor. "Ukitake, Kyoraku, nice to see you guys again." I greeted with a smile.

"Ichigo, nice to see you too." Ukitake greeted me kindly. "You seem to be doing well." He added with a smile. "Yeah, so do you." I replied smiling I couldn't remember the last time he looked so healthy.

"So...Ichigo...did you see my Nanao-chan's costume?" Kyoraku asked his voice slurring "_great_." I thought with a sigh. "_Another drunk_." "Yeah I saw." I answered with a sigh vaguely wondering how the hell he got her into such an outfit. "Doesn't she look great?" He asked me with a grin. "Er, yeah she does." I replied calmly looking to the side and spotted Yamamoto, he was dressed as a wizard.

**11:34 P.M.**

About half way through the party all hell broke loose, Rangiku, Izuru, Shuhei, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kyoraku were drunk off their asses. Kenpachi had been drinking but he was still relatively sober. What was really scary was that all the candy bowls had been emptied twice by not only Yachiru, but Toshiro as well, it was truly frightening seeing Yachiru running around the room asking people the strangest questions at a mile a minute and even more so because Toshiro was doing the same thing, they were even using the exact same nicknames for everyone. "I guess, Toshiro has a low sugar tolerance..."I whispered watching as the two hyper active shinigami ran up to the Soutaichou. " Yama-jii!" They practically screech at the same time. "_I wonder if he'll remember any of this_?" I mused watching the two begin to question Yamamoto.

"Why is your beard so long?" I heard Yachiru ask happily.

"Isn't it heavy?" Toshiro asked standing on his tiptoes in an attempt to get into Yamamoto's face.

"Why don't you cut it?" Yachiru asked after Toshiro.

"How come your beard is soooo long but you're as bald as Cueball?" Asked Toshiro in turn.

"Why do you wear a ribbon in it?" Yachiru asked smiling

"How come you look so old when Re-chan is almost as old as you but she looks so young?" Toshiro asked changing the subject suddenly.

"That is enough, I demand that you cease asking these senseless questions you little brats." Yamamoto replied clearly irritated.

"_That...was a bad idea_." I thought as I was suddenly hit with a deep feeling of dread...and I was right. Within seconds they both began to tear up and Yamamoto realized the huge mistake he had made but it was way to late to fix it, they had all ready run off too Kenpachi. "Ken-chan!!" They both cried glomping Kenpachi. "Yama-jii is being mean." They said in unison, Kenpachi had a slightly freaked out look on his face probably because Toshiro was glomping him and calling him Ken-chan. "_Good to know I'm not the only one freaked out by this_." I thought with a laugh.

"Well...that was...interesting." Ukitake said from behind me he had a look on his face that was a cross between fear and awe. "Yeah...I guess he doesn't have candy very often." I replied with a smirk as we watched Kenpachi sooth the two upset and still very hyper Shinigami while sending a glare or two at Yamamoto. In record time they had both calmed down and were back to running around the room wreaking untold havoc. "Remind me never to give Hitsugaya-Taichou candy again." Ukitake said sweatdropping "Done" I answered with a smirk.

I felt my smirk turned into a grin as Yachiru and Toshiro ran up to us. "Ukki, do you have candy?" Yachiru asked with a smile. "The candy bowls are all empty." Toshiro added sticking out his bottom lip. "Of course I have candy, here take it." Ukitake said with a smile pulling tons of candy from his pockets and stuffing them into their waiting hands. I chuckled softly as they ran off happily.

"Ukitake...didn't you just say you were never going to give Toshiro candy ever again?" I asked arching an eyebrow in question. "I know but how could I resist that face!" Ukitake replied cooing slightly. He really needs to stop fangirling over Toshiro it's a little creepy. "It's getting kinda late, how long is this party going to go for?" I asked with a yawn it had to be close to midnight and the party started just after sunset. "'till sunrise." He answered calmly.

"...great." I whispered softly. "Actually the costume contest is going to start soon." He said suddenly apparently happy. "There are three categories, scariest costume, cutest costume and most unique costume." Ukitake added in an excited tone. "All right, so can anyone enter?" I asked though I didn't intend to enter. "Actually anyone who has come to the party is automatically signed up, and at midnight everyone will start casting votes for the three categories...it was actually my idea." Ukitake explained with an ecstatic smile. I simply nodded in response.

**12:17 A.M.**

Midnight had come and past and the costume contest ended, Kenpachi won the Scariest Costume Contest with Urahara trailing in second by three votes, and Izuru got third. Rukia got first place in the Cutest Costume Contest, Toshiro came in second with only one vote less than Rukia and Momo got third. And then there was the Most Unique Costume Contest which Orihime won hands down with Yachiru in second and no one in third.

"So Rukia, why did you decide to wear...that?" I asked finally getting the nerve to ask. "Oh this, I thought it would be cute." Rukia replied seemingly oblivious to how slutty she looked. "Hi Rukia!" Yachiru and Toshiro both said appearing out of nowhere, they were both still very hyper. "Hello Yachiru, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Rukia replied with a smile, she probably enjoyed seeing Toshiro so happy.

"...how come you're dressed like that?" Yachiru asked a curious expression gracing her face.

"Yeah, you look like a slut." Toshiro added with a serious expression, I almost doubled over laughing when he said that but at the same time, I was fearing for his life, being that blunt with a woman usually didn't end well, especially with someone like Rukia.

"That actually the point." Rukia replied smiling "_Wait she knew she looked like a slut_?" I thought in shock. "Why" Toshiro and Yachiru asked voicing my unasked question. "Well I'm a she-devil...and she-devils represent temptation...usually of the sexual variety." Rukia explained smiling, they just 'oh'ed and left, running back to Kenpachi, who was sitting on a couch drinking sake.

"When do you think those two are going to run out of energy?" I asked with a small smile watching them with Kenpachi. "I don't know about Hitsugaya-Taichou, but Yachiru should run out at around...3 or 4 in the morning." Rukia explained watching them with the same expression I had. "I never knew Toshiro could be so sweet, and curious." I said with a laugh. "Yeah it's amazing how different he is behind that mask he always wears." Rukia replied her smile fading a little. "I just noticed something, where did Urahara and Yoruichi go?" I asked calmly wanting to change the subject.

"Hmm...I don't know, should we look for them?" Rukia asked me with a concerned expression. After a moments thought I replied. "No they're probably off somewhere having some fun...alone." Rukia just nodded and laughed at my answer. "Come on Ichigo, lets go mess with Renji's head." Rukia said with an evil gleam in her eye. "Oh, that sounds like it could be fun." I replied with an evil look of my own. Renji is so drunk that he can't tell up from down anymore. "Awesome, let's go." She said grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to Renji.

**2:42 A.M**

It's amazing how quickly time passes when you're having fun, we had been messing with Renji's head for over two hours when it felt like only maybe 15 minutes, but it was worth it, I thought I'd never stop laughing and so did a lot of people, as they watched Renji desperately try to sort out reality from his drunken delusions. "That was great." I exclaimed with a grin Renji had finally passed out so our fun had ended but there were still plenty of drunkards to mess with, The Demonic Duo as they had be so "affectionately" named were still zooming through the room unstopped, and they seemed to have found more candy as they had regained some of their lost energy

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Yamamoto Soutachou said suddenly speaking above the sound gaining the attention of everyone conscious. "I have an announcement to make...I would like all of you, to split into groups of two or three, and if you so wish you make go solo, once you've been split up I will hand out armbands of different colors one color for each group." He explained calmly. "Once this has been taken care of you will all venture out into the first division, each group going their own way, you will have half an hour to get into place, afterward groups of subordinates from each division will wander through and it will be you're job...to scare the hell out of as many of them as you can...the team who scares the most people will win a prize of 40,000 yen." Yamamoto announced, at the mention of free money Rangiku, Izuru, Shuhei and Renji miraculously regained consciousness.

**3:25 A.M.**

**(Normal POV)**

**Solo White**

Uryu let out a shaky breath as he stared down at the floor beneath his hiding place, he had decided to go solo, his pride as a Quincy wouldn't allow him to team up with the Shinigami, besides there hadn't been many teams he was willing to join who had a space left. "I'll just have to do my best." Uryu whispered to him self, he knew he was at a disadvantage but he brought his sewing kit so he could create plenty of frightening 'decorations'

**Team Red **

Ichigo sighed as he looked around the place they had chosen, it was fairly dark and secluded perfect for scaring people, and with the right lighting they could scare the shit out of anyone. "Renji, Rukia...you guys almost done setting that up?" The orange haired teen asked looking over to his team-mates who were setting up the strobe lights they had gotten in their goody bag...each person got a "goody bag" and each bag had different items in them, which put teams of three at a huge advantage and those who went solo were all but doomed. "All set." The small shinigami replied, while the heavily bandaged shinigami just nodded.

**Team Orange**

"We'll put this here...and we'll put that over there, and this Jack-o'-lantern can go here." Orihime said happily as she set up her and Chad's 'scare zone' while Chad just stood by watching the oblivious girl to her task which she was taking great pride in, it was just too bad neither of them had scary costumes and it didn't help that Orihime's didn't blend in at all. "..." Chad said as Orihime tripped on her costume laughed it off and went right back to what she was doing.

**Solo Grey**

Urahaha Kisuke hummed softly to himself as he went about setting up his own scare zone, he had gotten just what he needed from his goody bag and was setting the items up, of course they weren't the same as when he got them, no he had changed their appearance and function with some 'tools' he had on him, it only fit though he had come as Kurotsuchi, if he wasn't prepared he would shame the Taichou of the 12th division's name, and he couldn't possibly do that.

**Team Pink**

Zaraki Kenpachi let out a long sigh, he had gotten stuck with Yachiru and the currently overly hyper Taichou of the 10th division, both were running around him singing some song about 'Skeleton Jack' or something, he wasn't really listening all he knew is it was from some movie. "_Why me_?" The infamous Taichou of the 11th division thought, he liked Yachiru, she was like a daughter and he liked Hitsugaya the kid was strong for his age and size but right now they were both grating on his nerves especially Hitsugaya who had since becoming hyper a good EIGHT GOD DAMN HOURS ago had taken to calling him "Ken-chan" "Hey...both of you knock it off, we have to get ready to scare the shit out of any pussies that come our way." Kenpachi said in a gruff tone, both of the younger shinigami stopped looked up at him and at the same time shouted "YAY!!"

**Team Blue**

"Um...Kuchiki-Taichou are you sure this will work?" Hinamori asked tentatively as she set up some black lights out of sight. "Positive." The black haired man replied calmly as he attached what looked like a sheet to a rope. "...do you think we'll win?" The brown haired girl asked softly. "Of course." Byakuya replied his voice filled with certainty. "_Wow, I wish I could be as confident as Kuchiki-Taichou."_Hinamori thought as she finished the preparations.

**Team Gold**

"Are you sure about this?" Hisagi Shuhei asked with a skeptical look on his face as he eyed the unidentifiable contraption that Matsumoto Rangiku had built, in record time. "Of course I am, don't you trust me?" Rangiku asked her voice no longer slurring despite the fact she was still very much drunk off her ass. "...I trust you but..." Shuhei began looking away. "But?" The strawberry blond asked placing her hands on her hips "Your judgment skill don't have the best track record." The black haired shinigami finished earning himself a smack to the head. "_Oh boy_." Izuru thought shaking his head, if this kept up they'd never win the money.

**Team Yellow**

Ise Nanao swore that when this was over she would have her revenge first her Taichou forced her to wear a revealing costume and then kept groping her during the party and now he and his best friend Ukitake Jushiro Taichou of the 13th division were making her do all the work...IN HEELS!! "Taichou, shouldn't you help me, this is suppose to be a team effort." Nanao said in a low tone she was getting sick of this fast. "But Nanao-chan you're doing such a wonderful job, I'd hate *hic* to mess it all up." Kyoraku Shunsui replied with a smile. Nanao wasn't buying it though "...Taichou..." The dark haired woman said lowly as she removed her glasses and glared at the two taichous, in an instant the two were on their feet and helping set up their 'scare zone'

**Team Silver**

"Isane, put that a little higher please." Unohana said softly. "Yes Taichou." A very tall but timid silverish haired girl replied as she placed the light a bit higher. "Kiyone, that not level." Unohana said to the younger girl who chirped out a "Yes Unohana-Taichou" before levelling the object. "Isane, Kiyone, remember the plan." The black haired woman said kindly offering an equally kind smile. "Yes Unohana-Taichou." The two girls replied hints of fear in their voice.

**Team Black**

"So then when they're completely confused, we begin to shunpo around them wearing white sheets, that should trick them into thinking we're evil ghost, got it?" Yoruichi explained with an air of triumph surrounding her. "Yes Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon Taichou of the 2nd division answered with a determined nod. "Good, now we should get into place, we should be about to start." The cat like woman said standing up. "Right." Soi Fon agreed before the two disappeared.

**Team Purple**

"Nemu you useless girl, that pillar is to straight it doesn't look at all like it fell long ago, do it again." Commanded Kurotsuchi Mayuri as he glared down at his artificial daughter. "Yes Mayuri-sama." The girl answered monotonously before she took the pillar down and started to kick it to make it look old and worn down. "Not so hard Nemu you'll break it completely apart." The monster of the 12th division said clearly annoyed. "Yes Mayuri-sama." The girl replied in the same tone as before.

**Team Green**

"Ikkaku what are you doing, that's completely ugly, take it down."Complained a man with short well kept black hair. "It's suppose to be ugly you idiot, it wouldn't be scary if it was beautiful." Retorted a bald irritated man. "Why can't something be both beautiful and frightening?" Asked the first man. "Because when you try to do that you end up with Sparkling Vampire." Replied the bald man a vein pulsing on his forehead. "Take that back Ikkaku, Twilight is a good book, the story is so beautiful." Said the first man, anger lacing his voice. "What the hell is wrong with you Yumichika? Only twelve year old human girls like that book." Said Ikkaku the vein pulsing harder, causing the man known as Yumichika to glare heatedly at his friend.

Yamamoto Soutaichou looked at the clock on the wall, at 3:30 A.M. exactly the Scareathon would begin, "Ha ha ha, I wonder...just who will win." The old man said with a small mischievous smile, anyone who said the Soutaichou didn't know how to have fun, had never actually met the man, he knew how to have fun, he also knew when to have said fun and more importantly when not to. The clock struck 3:30 A.M. and the games begin within minutes screams began to echo through out the Seireitei.

**5:53 A.M.**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

I don't think I've ever been so tired before, hell at this point I think I'm so tired that I'm actually not tired. "Rukia...Renji, how many people do you think we scared?" I asked tiredly as we walked back to the 1st division's meeting chamber which had acted as the party room, the scarethon had ended only 8 minutes ago and everyone had to head back to hear who won and how many people they scared. "I don't know...a lot...I lost count." Renji mumbled tiredly barely dragging his feet across the floor, now he really looked like a mummy. "We scared at least 50 groups of people and each group had three people so we scared at least 150 people." Rukia said happily. How the hell is she so energetic this early in the morning without sleep? On second thought, I don't want to know.

Once we got back we found that the three couches had multiplied into ten couches and three arm chairs, all of which were facing the same direction except for one arm chair which was facing all the others. I let out a yawn before sitting down on the nearest couch, Rukia and Renji following suit. If I had to guess each couch was for a team and the two arm chairs were for the two solo's.

After a few minutes the other teams started to arrive first was Kyoraku's team...I think they were dubbed Team Yellow...then Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived, Urahara arrived soon after looking surprisingly energetic. Shortly after Kenpachi's team arrived, Yachiru and Toshiro were both trudging behind Kenpachi looking absolutely exhausted. I guess the sugar high finally wore off. The other teams arrived at the same time and nearly everyone was showing signs of exhaustion, Momo was barely awake, Byakuya had bags under his eyes but still held himself high. In the whole room only six people still had energy to spare. Rukia, Orihime, Nemu, Kurotsuchi, Urahara and Yoruichi were all still wide awake and looked like they could take one a hollow.

"Ahem." Yamamoto cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "It is time to announce the winners of the Scareathon and the 40,000 yen cash prize." Yamamoto said clearly tired as well. "In Third place scaring 279 people, Team Pink, consisting of Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru and Hitsugaya Toshiro the three of you have won a day trip to the Shinigami Health Land." Yamamoto-Soutaichou announced causing everyone to look at the trio, silence fell over the entire room and for like the 4th time that night I thought "_Oh My God_!" Both Yachiru and Toshiro had fallen asleep, and were now curled up in Kenpachi's lap, completely unaware of the stares. "...That's...SO CUTE!!!" Rangiku squealed finally breaking the silence and with it a flood of 'awww's and snorts of disgust filled the room...and I'm pretty sure I heard a few camera's go off. Poor Toshiro was never gonna live this down.

The Soutaichou cleared his throat again forcing everyone to return their attention to him. "In Second place, scaring 312 people, Team Silver Consisting of Unohana Retsu, Kotetsu Isane and Kotetsu Kiyone, the three of you have won a two day beach vacation." He said calmly, Isane and Kiyone cheered and Unohana-san just smiled satisfied. "And finally in first place with 489 scares...Urahara Kisuke, you've won the 40,000 yen grand prize." The Soutaichou said happily apparently he's as glad as I am that this is over.

"Really I won, what a surprise but how come my worthy opponent Kurotsuchi wasn't even in the top three?" Urahara asked not even bothering to hide his grin making his Kurotsuchi costume all the more frightening. "I'm afraid Kurotsuchi-taichou didn't have anyone come his way so he was unable to scare even one person." Yamamoto explained calmly earning a couple stifled chuckles at the fact Kurotsuchi had lost so horribly.

"Now then, the sun is rising, which means this year's Halloween Party is over, please return to your rooms immediately." He said sternly before he gave Urahara his prize and left probably to get to bed. "Well shall we get going?" Urahara asked us his money in hand.

I barely remember nodding, or the trip home...or even climbing into bed and falling asleep, But what I do remember is what I thought when I woke up: "_Shinigami throw the craziest parties_"

* * *

Well that's it for my longest one shot ever, please Review and tell me what you think, was it good, or absolutely horrible, or did you simply laugh you ass off? I'd love to know.

And I want to know if you want me to continue on this and write what happened to a character afterward.

Hitsugaya: I hate you.

Me: EEEP what are you doing here?

Hitsugaya: What they hell was that?!

Me: ummm plot bunnies running wild?

Hitsugaya:...why Kenpachi of all people?

Me: Because I like KenHitsu so I slipped a very mild form into the story.

Hitsugaya: o.o

Me: You're lucky I actually intend the KenHitsu to be less mild than it came out.

Hitsugaya: O-O OH GOD, THE MENTAL IMAGES!!!! THEY BURN!!!

Me: Annnnyway Have a Happy Halloween everyone.

Hitsugaya: MY BRAIN IS MELTING!!!

Hyorinmaru: Master you're being a drama queen...besides you and Kenpachi would look cute together.

Hitsugaya: OH GOD YOU CORRUPTED MY ZANPAKUTO!!!

Me: O.O

* * *


End file.
